In A More Peaceful Universe
by Belen09
Summary: In a more peaceful universe, the new ambassador to the Xindi Collective regarded himself in a mirror for a final time as he waited to address the assembled group of leaders of the various factions in the Xindi council chamber.


In A More Peaceful Universe

In a more peaceful universe, the new ambassador to the Xindi Collective regarded himself for a final time as he waited to address the assembled group of leaders of the various factions in the Xindi council chamber.

R/S PG-13 AU

OOOOO

A.N. This is part of an alternative Delphic Expanse series.

OOOOO

In a more peaceful universe, the new ambassador to the Xindi Collective regarded himself for a final time as he waited to address the assembled group of Leaders of the various factions in the Xindi council chamber. As was his wont, he wanted to make sure that he presented the best view possible to the group of aliens that had sent a vessel from this distant part of the galaxy all the way to Earth. They had wanted to 'meet the Humans' that some of the more mystical members of the collective had foretold.

Instead, their action had almost caused an intergalactic war, as the vessel was seen to be hostile, and the most advanced spaceship that Earth could muster, was sent to the 'so-called Delphic Expanse' to counter the threat. (The Xindi vessel had met an unfortunate end approaching Earth, and examination of the wreckage seemed to indicate harmful intent . . .)

However after some difficulty, the Enterprise had made its way into the region and luckily for all concerned, the true nature of the 'probe' had been discovered – much to the relief of all involved – Humans (plus one each of Vulcan and Denobulan) and the Xindi, who accepted the demise of their pilot/ambassador with some angst on the part of the reptilian contingent. Jonathan Archer, being his usual affable self (and maybe a little dense) had managed to convince the Collective of the inherent peaceful nature that the Humans wished to project.

The Xindi Collective, at this point, wanted an immediate ambassador appointed between the Humans of Earth and the Xindi Collective. Captain Archer, of course, thought of himself as a suitable candidate; it was only with much regret that he acceded to the wishes of Starfleet to not abandon his post on the Enterprise. This left the human officers aboard the Enterprise with a serious problem. The Xindi wanted an immediate human ambassador – a reasonable request – in light of the actions of both sides.

T'Pol of Vulcan was not suitable – for obvious reasons; neither was Commander Tucker – the ship desperately needed its chief engineer, not to mention that his diplomatic experience was sorely lacking. So it fell upon what seemed to be an unlikely candidate, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, to fill the post, and he requested the assistance of Ensign Hoshi Sato. Her excellent knowledge of the intricate nuances of language and of cultural 'landmines' would be most invaluable . . .

(At first, Malcolm Reed's reticence at dealing with the Aquatic Xindi might make him an unsuitable choice, but as it turned out even other xindi – notably the 'Sloths' - were uncomfortable in the aquatic environment. This 'problem' of the fledgling ambassador was balanced most admirably by his ability to 'embrace' as it were, the Insectoid Xindi who were pleased to discovered this 'human's affinity' for understanding their mindset, unlike even many Humanoid Xindi. Hence the Reptilian contingent was impressed by this human's quick nature and wondered what influences produced this being . . .

Reed, of course, was not about to let any of the Xindi know of his past – other than to mention in passing to the Aquatic Xindi his family's service in the Royal Navy. This, as expected, pleased the water-based creatures – and while they understood he couldn't show favoritism – he did allow Ensign Sato to experience their realm, as she too came from an island culture. And among other past experiences, he didn't mention that his father avidly 'collected insects' – so he was familiar with their behavior . . .)

So began the diplomatic careers (and eventual marriage) of Reed and Sato, an unlikely paring (but successful one) in the annals of the diplomacy of the Federation. This duo (and their off-spring) would bring success to the diplomatic aspirations of the Humans for many decades to come . . . The Xindi in all their forms would be staunch supporters of the Federation due to their successful association.

OOOOO


End file.
